Let's be Awkward Together
by MaeAngelic
Summary: [One-Shot] Sometimes things aren't meant to be perfect. Modern AU!


**A/N: Hellooooo everybody!**

**As always, please enjoy this story. :)**

**!FOR THE HIJACK REVOLUTION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

_Let's be Awkward Together_

Sighing heavily, Hiccup finally finished setting up the table for dinner. For him, this wasn't his everyday average type of dinner, it was his 'I really like you a lot and hope we could have a million babies together' dinner. Yes, Hiccup was getting ready for a date. A date with the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on—Jack Frost.

_Ah..._ His sparkling sapphire eyes, enticing bleached white hair, and sexy half-smile made Hiccup fall for him. And fall for him literally. When Hiccup first saw Jack, he was so astonished by his beautiful figure and facial structure that he ended up falling into Rapunzel's garden, breaking one of her painted pots. Luckily, Jack didn't see that or else, Hiccup would just hide under a rock for the rest of his life dying slowly from embarrassment.

When Hiccup was about to enter his kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Shit, shit, shit," Hiccup repeated, trying to calm himself.

This was his first date with Jack and he didn't know if the food was ready, but at least he was done setting the table and looked somewhat formal. Does an evergreen cashmere sweater on top of a white button-up shirt and denim jeans count? Well, Hiccup wanted to look formal, but not _too_ formal. Plus, he didn't own a blazer, slacks, or even a tie since special occasions like this never really happen.

Prior from Jack's arrival, Hiccup was panicking on what he should wear. All the things that he owned were either stained, old, or just downright not what he visioned, so he called up Rapunzel. The confident blonde always had a passion for fashion especially when she gets ready for dates. When she arrived, she instantly cleaned out the brunette's closet trying to find the perfect outfit that Jack would very much adore. Finding nothing, Rapunzel called up her boyfriend, Flynn and told him to bring three outfits. As Hiccup tried them on, the first two were a bit 'too revealing,' showing his scrawny arms and legs causing the blonde to cringe at the sight. But, the third... The third outfit was just perfect so they all happily agreed on that.

Before opening the door, Hiccup looked through the hallway mirror, adjusting anything that seemed out of place. The last thing he was afraid of was for Jack to judge him on appearance. All he wanted was for everything to go by perfectly and smoothly tonight. But sadly, Jack just had to ruin it by coming 5 minutes earlier than what they originally planned on.

As Hiccup opened the door, Jack excitedly greeted him giving the shorter male a quick hug and a small, friendly kiss on the freckled cheek.

The brunette emitted a rosy blush that painted half his face. Trying to cover up his blush, Hiccup suddenly returned to his old clumsy self and tripped causing Jack to catch his fall, their faces being just centimeters apart.

"You alright there?" The sapphire eyed male asked as he stared back at Hiccup's emerald ones.

Hiccup quietly nodded, embarrassed and also relieved that Jack caught him.

The white-haired male sat on Hiccup's couch, "So... What are we having? I'm starving."

Hiccup stuttered and started to ramble on about nothing afterward. During his ramblings, Jack would just stare. Hiccup couldn't determine if it was a good stare or a bad stare. His stare was just blank as if he started to zone out. Embarrassed once again, the shorter male hurried into the kitchen before saying anything else stupid. Banging his head on the counter with frustration, negativity ran through his thoughts. Hiccup promised himself that he wouldn't mess up in front of his date, but unfortunately, he already did, twice.

…

Jack, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable. He was on a whole new level of nervous. He never met someone as amazing as Hiccup. Even though the date started off as a bit awkward, he still thought that Hiccup was a pretty cool guy. He prayed to the Gods that his sweating problem would tone down for this one.

Whenever Jack would get nervous or afraid he would usually sweat a lot. When he was around 7, his cousin Jamie took him to their neighbor's haunted house during Halloween. With all the tricks and jump scares that came his way, Jack ended up sweating through his costume and two shirts.

With that incident in the past, the nervous male fortunately controlled his sweating by researching different techniques on how to relax. But, during tonight, he couldn't control anything at all. He was nervous as hell and his breathing exercises and stretches did not help one bit. Jack didn't want to look gross in front of his dates, especially Hiccup.

"Uh Hiccup, Where's your washroom?" Jack shouted.

His date shyly replied, "F-first one… on your l-left? I think... Uh yeah."

Well Hiccup's response was quite weird. As soon as Jack got inside of the washroom, he immediately locked it and looked at his sweaty self in the mirror. The results were truly terrifying for the white-haired male.

Removing his blazer, the sweat started to pool through his button-up shirt leaving his armpits and chest a darker blue than the rest. Oh he should have worn black instead. Looking at his face, it was glaring an unattractive shine and his hair looked a tad bit oily even though he showered today. The white-haired male tried to wash his face with cool water and apply extra deodorant that was located in his pocket. It worked, but not by too much. Just the thought of Hiccup triggered his nervousness. The brunette meant a lot to him, and he really wanted this date to go by perfectly as well, but was afraid that Hiccup might get turned off by his sweatiness.

…

Back at the kitchen, Hiccup was struggling for the food to hurry up. The chicken was still baking and it didn't even look close to being cooked yet. The brunette started to panic. Jack was hungry and he couldn't give him the chicken dinner he promised. What would that leave Jack? Starved and annoyed, and Hiccup did not want that. Impatience took over so he took the uncooked chicken from the oven and placed it into the old-looking microwave oven, turning it onto the highest setting. Surprisingly the chicken started to bake for once and witnessing this caused Hiccup to fist pump the air with joy.

Knowing that the chicken was finally cooking, Hiccup decided to go out into the living room to entertain his guest. As he walked out, he noticed that Jack wasn't in the room. Knowing that he left to go to the washroom, the brunette decided to check up on him.

Knocking on the door, asking if he was alright, all that the boy could hear was strong blasts of air and running water.

Oh Gods…

Hiccup immediately felt panicked for what was happening within those bathroom walls. What the hell was Jack doing? Oh no, this was bad. This was really bad. Was Jack trying to hurt himself or something? Whatever he was doing, he had to stop him. Giving the door one hard kick, it surprisingly opened. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight.

Jack was shirtless; his body gleaming from his sweat as he tried drying his drenched shirt with Hiccup's blow-dryer. Hiccup did not know how to react to this. He couldn't get his eyes off Jack's amazingly sculpted body, but was still very confused on what was happening.

As Jack saw the brunette standing at the doorway, he immediately freaked out. He was planning to wash his hair and face in the sink after he dried his shirt with the blow-dryer.

He needed to think of an excuse quickly! Jack started sweating even more than he already was.

"Heh… Hey Hiccup," Jack began hesitantly, turning off the blow-dryer and closing the tap, the brunette still staring, "I uh… Um…"

Before he could explain himself, a loud ringing boomed throughout the entire house.

The chicken.

"OH SHIT," Hiccup quickly ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find the microwave oven clouded with grayish thick smoke.

Hiccup was swearing inaudibly to find out that the dinner he was going to serve to his date was charred black. It didn't even look like freaking chicken anymore as he opened the microwave oven to pull out the food. Hiccup should have known to never buy kitchen appliances from garage sales even though he bought it for a low, low price of $3. When Jack saw the brunette suddenly leave, he ran after him, forgetting all about his shirt. He ended up discovering the smoke emitting throughout the room as Hiccup started to fan at the annoyingly loud smoke detector to cause it to shut up.

After the smoke detector died down, the two both sat down on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Was that our dinner?" Jack asked.

Hiccup buried his head in his hands, mumbling words that the white-haired man couldn't interpret.

Jack, noticing Hiccup in disbelief, wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a hug. He knew he was sweaty and shirtless, but at least he was giving him comfort?

Hiccup, his face still hidden, finally spoke after a moment of silence, "You're sweaty."

The taller male chuckled, causing him to release a bit of tension, "Yeah... I know."

The brunette admired his laugh and thought it was just too adorable. As he looked up into his pools of blue, Hiccup felt more comfortable in Jack's arms and embraced him back. Jack was shocked that Hiccup did not back away. It was a good thing that Jack didn't stink whenever he sweated.

As they stared into each other's eyes, their faces were inching closer and closer to one another. Before they leaned in to close the gap between them, Hiccup opened his mouth, "Why were you shirtless and using my blow-dryer?"

Jack ignored the question and pushed his lips against Hiccup's. Their kiss was soft and quick, but it felt like an eternity to the two. As they parted, they felt as if their nerves slowly escaped their mind and bodies. Even though the date didn't go as planned, every moment they shared holding onto each other felt perfect and they were truly happy for that.

"Jack," Hiccup said, feeling a bit more confident, "You want to take a shower and borrow a shirt?"

The taller male agreed. As he was about to go take his refreshing shower, his stomach growled loudly.

"Um..." Jack said, holding his stomach, "You wanna order some pizza?"

Hiccup smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**And there you have it, awkwardness on a first date.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**HIJACK REVOLUTION FTW :D**

**Please review! **


End file.
